The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love “SK”
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Manta plans on taking everyone to a haunted cave just for fun, but there's more than just a haunted cave, the ghost at the cave test the couples, trying to brake them. What couples will form? and what couples will survive through this? Yoh/Anna and you ch
1. Chapter 1: Manta’s Vacations Plans For E...

The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love "SK"

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Hey, we are here with another fic, you may remember us from fics such as: "What To Do When Your Heart Is Broken" and "A Christmas At The Asakura's House"….

MMX2: Easy Troy. Anyway we hope you like this fic. It's based on the Ranma ½ Ova: OH Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love, Let My Love Be Forever".

Logan: Read and Review, this is just the introduction to the fic, so this chapter will be short.

Aerisakura: Read the notes at the end, we need to know your opinion about something and remember that we don't own Shaman King.

Chapter 1: Manta's Vacations Plans For Everyone.

Manta was on a book store, it was summer and he wanted to look for an interesting place to go and ask Yoh and his friends to come, knowing Yoh, he will agree and if Yoh came everyone else would come too.

Then something caught his attention, he saw a leaflet announcing an old cave that was haunted but a part of the leaflet was ripped and he couldn't see more about this place an there was any other leaflet about that place, but even if he "disliked" ghosts it would be interesting to the others and who knows what could they found there.

He bought the leaflet and went to the Asakura's House to see his best friend Yoh. As he got there he wished for Anna to not put him to do shores or make him cook, he just wanted to tell them of his vacation plan and leave all together there and have a lot of fun.

He went inside the house almost afraid but for his good luck was Yoh who saw him first.

"Hey Manta, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Yoh said smiling to his small friend.

"Oh, hi Yoh, I came to tell you of this place that we could visit, it's a haunted cave" Manta said hoping that Yoh agreed to come.

"Ummmm….sounds fun, we could go there" Yoh said smiling again.

"Good, we should ask everyone else and see if they can go" Manta suggested.

"Yeah, Anna is at the living room and Horo…I think he is in the bathroom" Yoh said turning to look at where Anna was.

"We call Ren and the others later, now lets try to convince Anna to come" Yoh said with a nervous tone and walked to the living room.

As soon as Anna saw them come inside the room, she knew they were plotting something and it was something she wasn't going to like….that much.

"Hey Anna, we're wondering if we could go to a haunted this cave that Manta was telling me about, would you come with us?" Yoh said putting his best smile to try to convince her but she wasn't looking at him anymore, she turned to read a magazine while he kept talking.

"A haunted cave? I guess I could find a way to train you there, yeah let's go" Anna replied closing her magazine and turning to see a sulking Yoh and a laughing Manta.

"Let's ask HoroHoro if he want to come and let's call Ren" Manta said dragging the still sulking Yoh.

Just now HoroHoro come out of the bathroom yelling something like "that's the last time I eat that" Then he saw the little Manta dragging a sulking Yoh.

"Hey Manta, what's up with Yoh?" Horo said closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Anna told him that she will train him more" Manta replied.

"Poor guy" Horo said now feeling that weird feeling on his stomach again.

"Hey HoroHoro, we're wondering if you want to come with us to this haunted cave" Manta said thinking of a way to wake Yoh from his sulking state.

"Okay I go, now I gotta go" Horo said getting inside the bathroom again.

Manta sweat dropped and dragged Yoh out of the house to a payphone and call Ren.

On their way there Yoh finally reacted and turned to see around him confused, the last he remembered was being in the living room talking with Anna and now he was walking next to Manta.

"Hey Manta, what are we doing here?" Yoh asked still confused.

"HoroHoro said he will go with us and now you are going to call Ren" Manta said as they arrived to the payphone.

"Oh, okay. I hope everyone agree to go" Yoh said as Manta handed him the phone _'Even if I have to train' he thought._

--------------------------

Ren: What?

Yoh: Hello Ren.

Ren: What do you want?

Yoh: Manta wanted to invite us to go to a haunted cave and we're wondering if you want to come.

Ren: What haunted cave?

Yoh: Cursed Tunnel…something

Ren: You can even remember the name???!!!

Yoh: Don't get angry!! I just…don't remember half of the name.

Ren: What an idiot you're!!

Yoh: Then, are you coming? We want to go all together and have a good time.

Ren: Fine!! But only because I'm curious about his haunted place.

Yoh: Yeah right Ren, whatever you say.

Ren: Shut up!!! *hungs*

--------------------------

Yoh smiled and hung the phone, then he turned to Manta and said "He agreed to come"

"You think Tamao will go, I didn't saw her at the house" Manta commented as they walked back to the house.

"Yeah, she will go or at least I think she will" Yoh said wondering how else will go.

On their way back to the Asakura house, they found Ryo who was on his bike.

"Yoh, Manta, how good is to see you both" Ryo said climbing off his bike.

And the process to invitation went on again, and the result was the same that it was with the others, Ryo agreed to come, now the three of them will split to look for everyone else and ask them to come.

End chapter 1.

Freak: Sorry but we have to end it here. There's something we need to ask you.

MMX2: First, who else would you like to go to the cave and second, what couples would you like us to form.

Logan: Yoh/Anna is already a sure couple, but if you would like but we may out hints of "love triangles" or something like that.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and please review to tell us what you think.

Freak: A last thing we want to ask, we'll ask at least 5 reviews to continue with this fic, we're working on other fics and if you did like this fic and we get the 5 reviews, we'll post faster the next chapters.

MMX2: Anyway, thanks again and see ya!!


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Pleasant Trip

The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love "SK"

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Hello to ya all!!

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews and comments.

MMX2: And for your opinions about what couples we should form.

Freak: We can do all those but, following what you told us.

Logan: It would be like this:

**Yoh/Anna/Hao Love Triangle (ending as a Yoh/Anna, no change in that).******

**Yoh/Manta Friendship.******

**Jeanne/Lyserg/Ryu Love Triangle.******

**Ren/HoroHoro/Tamao Love Triangle (if this ends as a Horo/Ren, then we might follow another of your suggestions and leave Hao/Tamao and if it ends as a Horo/Tamao, we leave the Ren/Pilika suggestion, but for that you have to vote).**

**Faust/Eliza**

MMX2: Keep reading and voting about the others love triangles to tell us how do you want them to end and the one with more votes gets to happen.

Logan: Now, we don't own SK nor the Ranma OVA that gave us this idea.

Chapter 2: Not A Pleasant Trip

The next morning everyone was reunited at the entrance of the Asakura's Household, everyone but HoroHoro.

"Where is that idiot?" Ren said looking back to the house.

"Missing him already?" Hao Asakura said with mockery and all he got for an answer from Ren was a death-glare and red face making it hard to tell if it was for anger or embarrassment.

A few more minutes passed and the blue haired shaman hadn't made his appearance, this made some of the shamans impatient, in specific Anna, and having Anna in bad mood would be bad for everyone.

Manta noticing the almost angered expression on Anna's face, he walked towards his good friend Yoh.

"Yoh, why don't we go ahead and some of us stay and wait for Horo?" Manta said tugging at Yoh's pants.

"That's the smartest thing I have heard in all day" Anna said and started to walk away.

"My dear brother, you can stay and wait for your friend while Miss Anna and I go ahead" a smirking Hao said.

That comment made Anna turn a little pink and walk faster so nobody could see. Yoh not losing any more time started to walk after Anna and his "dear" brother.

"Come on Manta" Yoh said before leaving the rest of the shamans to wait for Horo.

"I will wait for HoroHoro, you can go ahead" Tamao said softly.

"I'll wait too, after all, he is my brother" Pilika said, she was a little annoyed with her brother.

"I will wait to, someone has to hurry that idiot" Ren said crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeanne and Lyserg nodded and started to walk away while Ryo looked at Ren estrange behavior and turned to make a comment to the other shamans when he saw them already walking away, he hurried to catch up with them, leaving Pilika, Ren and Tamao behind.

Ren and Tamao exchanged glances and looked away waiting for HoroHoro, while Pilika watched with interest what the two shamans did, paying much more attention the shaman with cat like eyes.

_Meanwhile…._

"Why don't you stay brother and you take care of the house?" Hao said smirking, hoping to get a reaction from Yoh, who decided just to ignore Hao…for now.

"There's no point in someone staying back at the house, besides, this could help Yoh as a training" Anna said making Yoh sulk again but this time for some "unknown" reason, he turned a little pink too and Hao could only glare at road ahead for Anna's response.

Manta looked with interest the scene while he thought 'Why didn't I brought a camera with me" and smiled at his troubled friend.

Walking behind the foursome were walking the threesome formed by Ryo, Lyserg and Jeanne. Lyserg and Jeanne were walking in silence, stealing glances to each other from time to time and when they eyes meet they would look away turning pink while Ryo just rambled about who fun would be to go to those caves and how good was to spend time with his friends.

Hao will try another technique now, he smiled devilish while turned to look at Anna and said "You are right, to go there will be a good training, you think you could…h-h-he-hel-help…m-me too?"

_'That was the hardest thing I had to say in years, but it will work' Hao thought and waited for an answer from Anna._

"No, I don't think you need me to help you to train" was all Anna answered.

Hao didn't sulk but a nervous tick on his right eye made its appearance. And at Anna response Yoh smiled again and Manta just sweat dropped again wishing to have his camera with him.

_With the foursome left behind…._

Ren continued to glare at the door in wait for HoroHoro, Tamao was thinking if she should go inside the house to look for the same shaman that occupied Ren's mind while Pilika just continued to glance at Ren.

"Maybe I should go to look for him?" Tamao finally offered.

"Yes, you should go to look that lazy brother of mine" Pilika said placing her hand on her hips already impatient, not that the view was a bother but she was already impatient and she already wanted to go.

"No! You stay here and I look for him!" Ren said glaring at the two girls.

"Look for who?" a voice said behind them at what all of them turned to see.

"Ack brother, where were you?" Pilika said annoyed.

"Uh? Where are the others?" HoroHoro asked looking around.

"They already leave!! You are late, you idiot!!" Ren said angered.

"Uh? Well then lets leave already!!" HoroHoro said with no worries for being late and started to run.

"HoroHoro, wait!!" Tamao said shyly.

"Yeah, what? We should leave already!" HoroHoro said turning to see at Tamao.

"Well…is just that you are going in the wrong direction" Tamao finished turning pink and looking at the ground.

HoroHoro laughed and sweat dropped, Ren glared and felt like smacking the blue haired shaman while Pilika slapped her forehead at her brother's stupidity.

"Lets go already!" Ren said now running to the right direction trying to catch up with the rest of the shamans.

_Back the never giving up Hao and his brother Yoh, the girl of their affection-Anna and Yoh's best friend-Manta…._

Hao kept thinking on a response to say after what Anna just told him, and a evil smirk formed on his face.

"Then you are saying that I'm so strong that I don't need to train anymore?" Hao said feeling to proud of himself.

"No, I'm saying that you don't need me to push you to train while Yoh does need me" Anna said still not looking to any other place that don't be the road ahead not wanting to have eye contact to any of the Asakura Brothers.

After that response Hao's smirk disappeared from his face and decided to just drop the subject and now glare at his always smiling brother.

Yoh liked a lot the response Anna said, even when he didn't liked that much the way that Anna pressed him to train but she just shut Hao's mouth and that was enough to make him smile, the fact that she preferred to train him was another thing that also made him happy.

Manta yet again smiled and cursed for not bringing a camera with him so he could shoot all those funny scenes.

While Ryo keep babbling about how much he liked his bike and that he could lend it to Lyserg if he wanted, but Lyserg was lost on his mind, and what was there was a mystery for everyone, while Jeanne would keep looking at Lyserg and think that maybe she could tell him on this trip but yet again who knows.

None of them had much time to keep lost on their thought as the rest of the shamans that were left behind finally catch up with them.

"Sorry, this idiot got lost and well, it doesn't matter, we are finally here" Ren said annoyed and glaring at the blue haired shaman who was clueless of what Ren was hinting.

No one made a comment to that except that some nodded understanding what Ren said, then everyone continued to walk now in silence, except for Ryo who was still babbling tough no one pay any attention to what he said , some lost on their thoughts, some to angry to talk, some just glad to be with their friends and some were clueless of the world around them.

_A few hours later….._

Now, everyone were tired and all of them were in silence and only one thought roamed on their minds and that was 'I'm hungry and tired' the difference was that some of them show it and others didn't.

HoroHoro like was the one that most showed his tiredness and hungriness of all, then was Ryo and then Yoh, the three of them had rivers of tears on their eyes and they hung their arms, some closer to the floor than the others and more tears than the others, while Anna would just shook her head at Yoh and Manta would just smile at him.

The others were doing their best to not keep on walking, some had asked to take a break but as always Anna would say something like "Is better if we keep walking, we will arrive sooner and there must be a place to eat nearby the cave"

At that Manta would nod and the other would feel a little reassured but Ren was thinking otherwise _'Who died and name her the leader?'_

_A few more hours later…._

Now almost everyone but Anna, Hao and Ren, were showing how tired they were but for the reassurance of everyone, the cave was not to far ahead, seeing that, all of them ran towards the cave and what they read made them all gasp.

**"THE CURSED TUNNEL OF LOVE"**

"Manta, you never said it was for couples!!" Anna said glaring at the little guy the same that Ren while everyone else blushed except for Hao and Manta, but Manta was to occupied trembling nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't know" was all Manta could say.

"Here says 'Beware, all the couples that dare to went inside this cave will suffer the curse of the ghosts inside, only the strongest bond will be able to cross this cave' uh?" HoroHoro read and at that, everyone's mind started to work in a magnificent plan to win the affection of the person that had their hearts.

All but Anna turned to look at the one they loved, she could feel the stares of Yoh and Hao on her back. Manta looked at the ground not knowing what to do. Ren pretended to look at the sky, but in truth he was looking at the person that holds his heart. Tamao was looking to the ground and to HoroHoro while she turned pink, HoroHoro looked to nowhere in special but his cheeks were pink too and Pilika was looking at Ren while taking her hands to her cheeks when she felt them grow hot.

"Now what are we going to do"

End Chapter 2.

Freak: Well, that was all for now.

Aerisakura: Hope you liked that. Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter but…

Logan: We have some thing to do and there are some characters we don't know yet and we're looking a little of them to know how to use them in this fic.

MMX2: If you see that some characters are OOC, we're sorry but again we don't know them that well.

Freak: Now, please keep reading and reviewing and voting for the couples you want to stay from the love triangles from above.

MMX2: We got 13 reviews, thanks a lot!! By the way Faust and Eliza will appear in the next chapter.

Freak: We'll ask you again to give us again 5 reviews for this chapter, maybe we could ask for more, but lets see first how this one goes.

Logan: Now we'll give you the personal thanks for reviewing.

**Sorceress****-Rina: Gracias por leer nuestro fic, que bueno que te gusto y esperamos sigas leyendo y dándonos tus opiniones. Gracias por tus comentarios y por tus sugerencias, esperamos leer tus fics pronto, por que nos dejaste picados XDD. Adiós. (justo ahora estamos platicando en el MSN XDDDD)**

**Chibi**** Team Rocket: Thanks for reviewing our fic, we can't make the one of Yoh/Manta as you asked but we'll try to put a lot of their friend ship and there is the triangle of Jeanne/Lyserg/Ryo, so keep reading and voting if you want it to end as Lyserg/Ryo.**

**Anna: Gracias por tu review, nos da gusto que te haga gustado nuestro fic, sigue leyendo, si sigues votando por las parejas que nos pediste todavía las podemos poner si mas personas piden por lo mismo.**

**book**** eater: Thanks for reviewing 2 times XDDD, we appreciated it, keep reading and reviewing XDD and voting.**

**tsuki-sama: It's good you like it, please keep reading and reviewing, and yes the main couple is Yoh/Anna though there id the triangle cuz we like to complicate things XDD, we would like to cooperate for you page but you didn't leave us your e-mail and we only have this fic and another fic that is a crossover with Digimon, is not finished yet, but if you like you can take them but tell us if you are going to take them.**

**Jan-chan: Yea is based on the OVA but we'll change some things but is basically the same, but we will leave most of the places inside the cave, they are to funny to ignore XDD but we're not telling which ones XDD keep reading and reviewing.**

**Ryuke-Naoe: Horo is too one of our fave characters, he is so funny XDD, sorry for the grammar but we are 4 people writing here and sometimes get to complicate to decide who writes and none of us is really that great at English and all of us (some more than others) have a lot of finger mistakes and most of the time we don't notice -_-;;; thanks for reading.**

**U-Chan: XDDDD sorry, we already explained why it took us so long to post this, hope you keep reading and sorry again for the delay and sorry if we take much time to post the next one, we also like to play videogames XDD keep reading and reviewing.**

**misao****_88: Gracias por leer nuestro fic, esperamos sigas leyendo y nos da gusto que te gusto este fic, la pareja de Yoh/Anna es ya segura pero la otra solo si las votaciones por esa pareja ganan las pondremos. Por favor sigue leyendo.**

**Digi****Garden: Thanks for reviewing and keep reading our fic please and review and leave your vote and near the end of the fic we'll count the votes, to see what couples were formed according to the votes.**

**Mi-Chan: Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep reading and that you have liked this chapter as well, we'll try to have next chapter soon since is when the real fun starts.**

Aerisakura: Well, that was all for now, thanks again to you all for reading our fic.

MMX2: And keep reading the following chapters and reviewing.

Logan: See ya!!

Freak: Hell Yeaaaahhhh!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fun Starts When I Push My...

The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love "SK"

By: Smashfriends

SF: Sorry for not being able to post in a long time but we have some troubles, you know school, family troubles, a little of laziness and some health problems, our friends from de SK group in Spanish know a little of this, not everything is solved but they are little better and we are able to post now, so hope you enjoy the chapter.

For the couples, we are sorry, call us closed minded if you wish but we do not support incest, so in any way we'll turn this in a Hao/Yoh nor HoroHoro/Pilika fic, what we meant with those triangle is for you to decided if Anna stays with Yoh or with Hao not if Yoh and Hao end up together and we never suggested the possibility of HoroHoro/Pilika, the possibilities you have about that are: Ren/HoroHoro or Tamao/HoroHoro, we did suggested the Ren/Pilika but, again, never the HoroHoro/Pilika. Sorry for this, if you got confused and hoped for something like that, we are sorry but we couldn't write something like that, again we **_do not_ support incest and we **_won't_** write about it. Sorry again and now continue reading, for all your reviews, thanks and at the end we'll give you the personal thanks for reviewing our fic. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

We remind you the couples you got to chose:

**Yoh/Anna/Hao Love Triangle (ending as a Yoh/Anna, sorry no change in that).**

**Yoh/Manta Friendship.**

**Jeanne/Lyserg/Ryu Love Triangle.**

**Ren/HoroHoro/Tamao Love Triangle (if this ends as a Horo/Ren, then we might follow another of your suggestions and leave Hao/Tamao and if it ends as a Horo/Tamao, we leave the Ren/Pilika suggestion, but for that you have to vote).**

Chapter 3: The Fun Starts When I Push My Rival Away.

"Here says 'Beware, all the couples that dare to went inside this cave will suffer the curse of the ghosts inside, only the strongest bond will be able to cross this cave' uh?" HoroHoro read and at that, everyone's mind started to work in a magnificent plan to win the affection of the person that had their hearts.

All but Anna turned to look at the one they loved, she could feel the stares of Yoh and Hao on her back. Manta looked at the ground not knowing what to do. Ren pretended to look at the sky, but in truth he was looking at the person that holds his heart. Tamao was looking to the ground and to HoroHoro while she turned pink, HoroHoro looked to nowhere in special but his cheeks were pink too and Pilika was looking at Ren while taking her hands to her cheeks when she felt them grow hot.

"Now what are we going to do" said the little Manta.

"Well, we are already here and this could get to work as a training. Let's get going Yoh" Anna said and walked towards the tunnel, a grinning Yoh walked next to her and Manta ran after them, the rest waited to know what to do.

A employ looked at Yoh and Anna and smiled giving them a ticket to get inside the tunnel, before they went far, he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Manta there waiting for his ticked, the man then turned to the couple ahead of them and said "Excuse me! You can leave you kid with me!"

At that, Yoh and Anna stopped in their tracks, Anna didn't turned to look at the man but could feel her checks turning slightly hotter than usual while Yoh did turned with his face completely red while saying "His not our son, he is my friend, right Manta?"

Manta's checks turned red with embarrassment and with anger (SF: There might be hints of Manta/Yoh but it will be more like Manta knowing Yoh's feeling for Anna and so, he ignores his to help his friend) and snatched the ticked from the man's hand and walked towards his friends.

Though Hao was bothered by the little scene, he decided to not show it but he quickly ran after his brother and the girl that held his heart, he would not let them alone not even a second again.

Meanwhile, the rest of the shamans did not know what to do. Lyserg turned to look at Jeanne and nervously offered his hand to her to take and walk together, to his happiness, Jeanne took his hand and together walked towards the entrance leaving a shocked Ryo behind, he quickly woke from his state of shock, brushed his hair and ran after Lyserg.

"I don't see any case in this. This is stupid" Ren said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. HoroHoro smirked and walked to him.

"What? Is little Ren scared of getting out of the tunnel alone?" HoroHoro said taunting him and placing his arm around Ren's shoulder.

"Brother don't bother him!" Pilika said punching her brother on his head.

"W-why d-don't we all go together?" Tamao shyly said, her checks turning pink.

"That's a good idea, it will be better that way" HoroHoro replied after rubbing his head.

_Back To The Asakura Brothers, Anna And Manta…._

They were walking in silence, Manta had his eyes on the floor not wanting to see any ghost…or maybe because he didn't wanted anyone to see his flushed face. For his part Hao was walking to close to Anna and from the other side of Anna, Yoh glanced worriedly at his brother and then to his best friend who looked a little down and Anna….Anna was starting to get annoyed by Hao's stare.

And they went like that until the fist ghost made his sudden appearance, trying his best to scare the living days out of the visitors, but when he got not answer but a cold glare, a friendly smile, an almost sinister smile and blank stare, the ghost could do nothing else but sweat drop and disappear with shame.

The walk went a lot like that until they got to a part where the road divided in two, Hao smirked and couldn't believe his luck, he waited until they were about to pass the place where the road divided and pushed Yoh and the little Manta there.

Yoh fell on his elbows to avoid hitting his face, he stood up slowly and rubbed his injured elbows and knees, he then looked around for his friends not really understanding what happened and he only found Manta lying on the ground face down.

"Manta are you okay?" Yoh said with worry as he walked to help his friend.

"Y-yeah" Manta said standing up slowly, he rubbed his face not being as lucky as Yoh to stop his fall.

"We should go back to look for Anna" Yoh said and started to walk towards they came from, but Manta stopped him.

"Yoh, you can go back, didn't you read the warnings at the entrance, once you take a road you can go back" Manta said with worry, Yoh just smiled and tried to walk back but was surprised to see that a thick fog appeared just to the way behind them.

"I just hope Anna be okay" Yoh replied as he turned to Manta deciding to get going in the road they were in now.

"Told you" Hao said to Anna as she walked back to where they parted ways with Yoh.

Anna decided to ignore Hao and walked following wherever the road would take them, the last thing she had wanted was to be left alone with Hao, now she just hoped that they could meet the others soon. And for his part, Hao just smirked to himself as he walked closer to Anna.

Ryo was trying to find the way to call Lyserg's attention since he was to occupied staring at Jeanne.

"I wonder what awaits for us up ahead" Jeanne said smiling slightly to her companions.

"If you wand Miss Jeanne, Lyserg and myself could go to see what's in store for us while you wait here" Ryo quickly said.

"No Ryo, we couldn't leave her alone" Lyserg said and at that Jeanne smiled again.

"Then…I go alone to look and you two wait here" Ryo said dropping his shoulders.

"Thank you Ryo" Jeanne said smiling a little more widely.

"N-no problem" Ryo said blushing a little, then he went to investigate leaving Lyserg and Jeanne alone.

Lyserg turned to see Jeanne and blushed and gulped when the thought that he was alone with her finally sank in his head while Jeanne just smiled at him.

"How weird that we haven't seen any of the others here, they couldn't be that far ahead" Ren said looking around, the ghost that had appeared before them had had a little of success in scaring or better said "scaring" Tamao, who would hug to HoroHoro, and Pilika, who would hug Ren causing both boys to look at each other and blush to then look away.

Soon they arrived to the same place where Yoh and Manta parted ways with Hao and Anna.

"What road should we take?" HoroHoro said scratching the back of his head.

"W-why don't we take separated roads?" again, Tamao's shy voice was heard.

"I think that's a great idea. You and my brother go that way and Ren and I go this way" Pilika said cheerfully and before any of the boys could protest, she finished saying "Or what, do you intent to leave two girls alone in a place like this?"

And again, before the boys could even talk, the girls looked at each other and nodded, then they pushed the boys to their respective road and smiled to themselves, for their part, the boys hoped to find someone else soon not really wanting to be left alone with the girls.

End Chapter 3.

SF: Sorry for the short chapter, we'll do our best to post the next one sooner, again thanks for reading and reviewing, we hope you had liked this chapter as well. Now please don't forget to R&R. And now, we give you the personal thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**Tsuki-sama: XDD Thanks for your comments and sorry for taking so long to post, we'll try to get them more interesting but just be patient XD. Hope you keep reading our fics and we'll try to post soon the next chapter of our other SK fic.**

**Tako****: XD Hello Tako, thanks for your comments and for telling us the right way of writing Ryo's name XD our little mistake. We hope you liked this chapter as well, in the next chapter we'll try to put more about Lyserg. See ya!**

**Anna THE ICCE GIRL: Gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos te haya gustado este capitulo también, y de las parejas, pues ya veras como quedan al final. XD Sigue leyendo.**

**U-Chan: We are glad that we make you laugh, that's why we write humor, and it's good to know that we did make someone laugh, thanks for your comments, we hope you keep reading this fic and that you keep liking it.**

**Rally: ….Sorry again, we would like to write what you ask but….well, hope you don't take it against us for not supporting the same you do, sorry again for the bother and we do hope you keep reading our fic.**

**Rina: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos también te haya gustado este capitulo y todavía le falta para que se resuelva el triangulo entre Yoh/Anna/Hao pero trataremos de resolverlo en la mejor manera posible.**

**Kitsune**** Asakura: Thanks for your comments, we hope you liked the arrangement between HoroHoro & Tamao and Ren & Pilika XD Though in the next chapters things might change to please the other readers. Thanks for reading and we hope you read the future chapters.**

**Passerby: n_nU Sorry, it took us a lot to up date again. Thanks for reading and for the comments, and about what you ask, well if you already read the note above then you know that we won't write that so you don't have to worry n_n. Hope you keep reading.**

**Chibi**** Team Rocket: Sorry, we'll try now that Yoh and Manta are alone some hints of that, sorry again, but hope you continue reading this fic and thanks a lot for your comments n_n..**

**kaizer**** deej: Thanks for your comments, the next chapter we'll try to put some more about what you asked us don't worry n_n, we hope you keep reading and that you enjoy the following chapters.**

**TFRiD**** Queen: Thanks for your comments, we'll see how things turns out, in our personal opinion, we like more what you suggest, but we want to try out writing all the readers petitions and at the couples that be form at the end will be the one that get more votes. Thanks and hope you keep reading.**

**Galatea18: n_nU XDDDDDD thanks for reviewing and sorry but we need to borrow Hao, just for a while XD. Thanks for letting us know you better.**

**Chibi****-E: XDDDD Hao is very requested, we will leave him to whoever wants it but until we finish this fic XD Thanks for reading and hope you continue reading the following chapters.**

**Yukisako**** Kamikase: XDDDD Sorry to take so long, here was the next chapter and we hope you like it. Continue reading and Thanks for the comments.**

**Doppleblade: XD we'll take in count your petition. Hope you continue reading and we'll ask later what the rest think of you opinion to see if anyone else wants the same.**

**jouko-chan**: Sorry! We are very sorry in taking so long, we'll finish this don't worry we just have something to get fixed and some problems. Thank you so much for your comments, and we'll finish this, it will take a while but we'll finish it and we'll take in count all you petitions. Thanks for reading and see ya!


End file.
